


【战山为王】笼中无孤 C3

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm
Summary: 大公子渣攻战 x 私生子弱受博
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	【战山为王】笼中无孤 C3

**Author's Note:**

> 大公子渣攻战 x 私生子弱受博

笼中无孤 C3

  
从回到肖家，王一博没再说过话。肖战最近好像很忙，也没怎么管他。

轮椅很高级，按几个按钮就可以四处转，但肖战连房间都不许王一博出，小孩每天就待在阳台上。

深秋的夜已经很冷了，风再一刮，就冷到了骨头缝里。王一博就穿着卫衣单裤坐在阳台上。夜幕里满天繁星，他的眸中一片漆黑。

肖战推门进来就看见这一幕。大步走过去，一把把人从轮椅上提起来。

“嫌热？”

“放我走。” 小孩坚定道。

“走？你一个残废想走到哪儿去？”

“只要远离你。”

“远离我？你活得下去？”

“肖战，没有你，我万事顺遂。”

“王一博！”

“就算暴尸街头，我也死得顺心。” 无视肖战的怒意，王一博愤恨地冲他说。

“死在外面，不如死在我手里。” 语毕，肖战便拖着人走向了浴室。

被戳到痛处，又被拉扯得难受，王一博不争气地红了眼眶。

“松手......”

闻言，肖战真的松开了王一博，开始往浴缸里注冷水，然后转身离开，回来时拿了一桶冰块，“哗啦”一声全部倒进了浴缸。

王一博见状，虽然不知道肖战要做什么，但绝对是场折磨，便撑起手臂和双腿往外爬。刚要努力地直起上半身打开浴室门，头发便被狠狠扯住，整个人被一把向后拽倒，摔在浴室凹凸不平的防滑瓷砖上。

“风吹得不够凉快吧，我来帮你降降温。” 说着，肖战拽着王一博，把人扔进了浴缸。

“好冷！” 王一博呼喊挣扎着想要从盛满冰块和冷水的浴缸里出来，又被肖战轻易地按进去。

“冷......让我出去” 王一博已经惨白了脸。

“......” 肖战无动于衷。“

哥哥....我好冷...” 王一博感觉自己的上下牙在打架。

“现在知道叫哥哥了？”

“求....求你...”

肖战终于松开了手，把人从浴缸里捞出来，按在浴缸边就伸进了一指，觉得不够，又把半瓶沐浴乳倒了满手，开始扩张。

王一博已经失去了反抗的力气，任肖战动作，当男人的粗硬蛮横地闯进身体，他才闷哼出声。

随着肖战的顶弄，小孩的耻骨一下下撞在浴缸沿上，前列腺被顶到时还是控制不住地颤抖，苍白的唇被咬出血色。

“叫出来。” 肖战的手摸上了少年人没用几次的青葱玉茎。

“啊....唔嗯....太里了...” 王一博不敢再违抗了，现在的肖战真的让他好害怕。

手里还未褪去冰凉的白嫩身体和娇柔多汁的内里让肖战越发激动，手上不注意，一使力就把小孩的上半身按下去，王一博没反应过来，呛了好几口冰水。

射过之后，王一博完全脱力了，胃里灌进的冰水好冷，后面不知疲倦的巨物又好热。太难受了，王一博觉得肖战是真的想把他弄死。

热液射入甬道，肖战紧紧地从背后抱着王一博，王一博艰难地回头去看肖战：“哥哥......”

  
————————tbc


End file.
